The Lion, MiddleEarth, and the Prince
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: The Pevensies don't know what to expect when they meet Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Takes place in Narnia, during the second movie Prince Caspian.
1. Aslan meets Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli

**All right so I've been trying to find a good Narnia/LOTR fic but there's only been two that I really like. So I decided to write my own, and here are the links to the other stories that I liked. .net/s/2992727/1/The_Hobbit_the_Ring_and_The_Fellowship**

_Middle-Earth…._

Aragorn , Legolas, and Gimli were still tracking the band of Uruk-Hai that had taken Pippen and Merry. As each day seemed to grow longer, Aragorn seemed to grow more anxious he could tell something big was about to happen.

That night they took a rest, and Aragorn told Legolas and Gimli his suspicions , "I don't know why but I feel as if someone or something is calling to us." Legolas nodded his eyes worried, "It feels like the Great Magic."

He whispered, Aragorn raised his eyebrows, "The Great Magic?" he asked dubiously. Legolas nodded earnestly, "It is said that a long time ago, a great lion made this world he was able to awaken the forests with a roar. And he could make the earth do his bidding, he could run faster than a Mearas."

"What was this lion's name?" asked Gimli with an uneasy look in his eye, Legolas glanced at him, "His name was Aslan." As soon as he said the name, they heard a loud piercing lion's roar. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli all stood up with their weapons drawn.

And then Aslan approached, Legolas bent down on one knee, "Milord Aslan, it has been too long since you have roamed Middle-Earth." Aslan nodded, "Rise, son of Thirundil I have a charge for you and your companions if you will accept."

Aragorn inclined his head towards Aslan, "With respect Aslan, we already are on a mission and must decline." Aslan stared at him thoughtfully, "Aragorn son of Arathorn, your other companions Merridoc BrandyBuck, and Perrigrin Took are safe, I have entrusted their care to one who you thought dead. "

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looked stunned, "Gandalf is alive?" whispered Gimli. "Yes son of Gloin, your old companion has returned, stronger from his ordeal and ready to serve Middle-Earth. My charge to all of you is to go one of my other worlds' and help save a nation from dissolving."

Aragorn stepped forward, "It would be an honor to fight in your name." Aslan smiled, "You have spoken well son of Arathorn, the world you are going to is Narnia. My people are being exterminated by Telmerine soldiers, they are led by Lord Miraz his nephew the rightful heir to the throne has fled. Because Lord Miraz's wife gave birth to a son, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve have come to help retore the prince to his throne. They need your help to win the war."

While he spoke he made eye contact with each of them, "Remember, no matter how long you spend in Narnia no time passes in this world. Now get on my back, we have a long way to go and little time to get there."

Aragorn and Legolas got on eagerly, while Gimli eyed Aslan with worry. "Do not fear son of Gloin, I will make sure you won't fall off." Gimli nodded turning red, while Legolas and Aragorn smirked, slowly Gimli got on and sat there quivering with fright. With a great roar Aslan bounded through the woods, with Gimli hanging on for dear life.


	2. Return to Narnia

**I know the first chapter was kinda weird, but just stick with me here.**

_Somewhere in Narnia…._

A woman lay screaming in pain, as other women rushed to get fresh towels for her. "We need you to push now." One of the women said urgently. The woman on the bed gave one last cry, and with that the baby arrived.

One of the women wrapped the baby in a fresh towel and handed the crying baby to the mother. The mother's hands checked to see what the sex was , and gave a joyful smile to all the women gathered.

One of the women sent word to General Glozelle that a son had been born. General Glozelle was filled with relief that he wouldn't have to report bad news to his superior. Although he felt just little uneasy about having this news.

Unknown to the general, another man listened in when the woman had told him that the lady had given birth to a son. This person was none other than Doctor Corneilous, the prince's tutor. His eyes widened when he heard the news.

The prince was in grave danger, and with that thought he turned and hurried towards the prince's room. Meanwhile General Glozelle entered Lord Miraz's room, " Milord, your wife has given birth to a son."

Lord Miraz who was facing the window relaxed, "Then the heavens have blessed us." He whispered. He turned to face General Glozelle, "You know your orders." General Glozelle nodded, though he wasn't pleased.

At that precise moment Doctor Cornelious entered the prince's room, sneaking up to the bed he placed his hand over the prince's mouth and shook him awake. The prince startled, but relaxed when he saw it was the tutor.

"Five more minutes." He murmered sleepily and turned his head away. "We won't be watching stars tonight my prince." Whispered Doctor Cornelious , the prince looked at his tutor confused, his tutor continued, "You must leave."

The prince reluctantly got up and looked at him, "Your aunt has given birth to a son." The prince's eyes widened in understanding. He followed his tutor to a secret passage hidden inside his wardrobe.

He heard footsteps outside his door and shut the wardrobe door until only a crack remained big enough for him to see the events unfold but remain unseen. A group of Telmelrine soldiers entered his room, armed with crossbows.

Prince Caspian's eyes widened when he recognized their leader General Glozelle, he watched in horror as they took position in a crescent surrounding his bed, then aimed their crossbows at the bed. Given a quiet command they opened fire at the bed.

Within seconds his bed was unrecognizable, when they stopped shooting General Glozelle finally saw his bed was empty. His face became livid, and that was when Doctor Cornelious pulled him away.

They reached the amory, and Caspian grabbed a sword and a leather jerkin, and pulled the jerkin on. Doctor Cornelious gave him a dark cloak, and led him to an equally dark stallion. When Caspian was on, his tutor reached inside his robe and produced a horn made of ivory and in the shape of a lion roaring.

He handed it to Caspian, "It has taken me years to find this, do not use it except at your greatest need." Caspian pocketed it, 'Will I ever see you again?" he asked, the tutor became sad. "We will see, everything you know is about to change."

They heard shouts drawing near, and with that Caspian spurred his horse forward and out of the stable. As he entered the courtyard, soldiers rushed him one raised his spear and Caspian yanked it out of his hands.

He spotted a brazier fully lit and a man next to it raising a crossbow. Hefting the spear he had stolen, he flung it at the man, the man fell with a cry. And moved no more, Caspian galloped across the bridge and heard fireworks go off.

Then a herald started to cry, "A SON, A SON, LORD MIRAZ HAS BEEN BLESSED WITH A SON!!" Risking a glance behind him, he saw a group of soldiers on horseback following him. He urged his horse forward, not knowing where he was heading.

Not long after, he neared a roaring river and started to cross it wasn't long before he heard the soldiers follow him. He was still feet away from the other side, with one last kick his horse surged up and crossed the other side.

Glancing back he saw a man fall from his horse, and get sucked under the current. The rest gained the other side and started to gain. Turning back around Caspian saw a big tree trunk hovering just where his chest was, before he could duck his horse reached it and it hit him.

With a grunt he fell off his horse, only to be dragged because his foot was caught in the stirrup. Frantic he struggled to pull it out but to no use, finally his foot slid out and Caspian lay there trying to get his breath back.

Looking around he saw the horn had fallen out of his pocket, but that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. He saw two little men, that could only be dwarves and behind them a badger. That was when one of the dwarves started to come towards him with his sword out, when the sound of horses came towards them.

Looking towards the Telmelrine soldiers, the first dwarf pointed his sword at Caspian, "Take care of him." And with that he headed towards the Telmerines, the second dwarf rolled his eyes and headed over to Caspian.

Moving fast Caspian grabbed the horn and blew it, "NO!" screamed the second dwarf and aimed the butt of his sword at Caspian's head. And hit him, Caspian knew no more….

_Somewhere in London…._

Lucy had just gotten out of school and was trying to find Susan, she had just seen Peter getting in a fight. She started to cross the street and barely got hit by a car, "Watch where you're going miss!" the man behind the wheel said.

"Sorry." Lucy called back and proceeded in crossing the street, looking around she saw Susan at a magazine stand, next to her was a boy with glasses. She ran towards them and overheard Susan say "Phyllis."

"Susan!" Lucy called, Susan turned to face her with relief on her face. "You'd better come quickly." Lucy panted, Susan bent to pick her suitcases off the ground and followed Lucy across the street and to the station.

A big group of boys and girls had crowded around one of the staircases to watch a fight. Lucy and Susan pushed their way through to see what was going on. As soon as Susan saw Peter, she sighed and shook her head.

It was then that Edmund, Lucy and Susan's brother pushed his way through too only to jump one of the guys in the fight. "Edmund!" Lucy shouted watching as both of their brothers fought off the the other boys.

That was when a guard started to use his whistle to get people moving, an older officer pried Peter off of another guy. "Act your age." The man said angrily to Peter and shoved him towards the staircase.

After everyone had left, Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund found a bench to sit down. "You're welcome." Edmund said to Peter. Peter glared at him, "I had it sorted.' He snapped and stood up. "What was it this time?" Susan asked

"He bumped me." Peter said quietly, "So you hit him?" Lucy asked surprised. "No, after he bumped me he asked me to apologize." "Really Peter is it that hard to walk away?' Susan asked. Peter rolled his eyes, "I shouldn't have too, I just hate being treated like a kid."

"Uh, we are kids." Edmund pointed out, "I wasn't always." Everyone exchanged looks remembering their adventures in Narnia. "It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?" he said down next to Lucy and Edmund.

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here, there's no use pretending any different." Susan argued and looked away, then she glimpsed the boy who had tried talking to her. She whirled back around, "Pretend you're talking to me." She whispered.

'We are talking to you." Edmund said annoyed, Susan rolled her eyes. Just then Lucy jumped up, "OW!" she yelled. "Quiet Lu." Susan whispered. Lucy pointed at her seat, "Something pinched me." She said.

"Ouch!" Edmund yelped, and jumped up too, soon Peter and Susan got up too, "It feels like magic." Lucy whispered excitedly. Susan nodded, "Quick everyone hold hands." They did, except for Edmund, "I'm not holding your hand!" he yelled at Peter.

Peter grabbed it anyway, they all watched in amazement as the train whistled pass, taking with it everything there. A loud noise filled the room as everything was sucked away with the train, they stared in amazement as it was replaced with a sandy beach and palm trees.

Finally even the train disappeared, until they stood in the entrance of a cave. They were back in Narnia….


	3. The Pevensies meet the Fellowship

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli got off Aslan near a beach, "Here is where I leave you, the kings and queens of old will arrive here in a hour or so. It will be hard to convince them that you are friends, and remember never lose hope." And with that Aslan leapt away.

"We may as well make camp." Said Aragorn watching Aslan disappear into the distance. Legolas and Gimli agreed. They picked a spot close enough to the shore that they could see if anything happened, but not be seen from the water.

Legolas was practicing archery when they heard the sound of a boat making its way across the water. Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn crept for a closer look, and saw two men wearing sloped helmets and carrying crossbows in the boat.

Below them was a dwarf, tied up and gagged Legloas strung his bow and and reached for an arrow. The two men were talking quietly and then one of them stopped rowing, then simultaneously both men picked the dwarf up.

That was all Legolas needed, quick as a thought he sent an arrow flying into the side of the boat, but his arrow wasn't the only that flew. At the same precise moment Susan sent a red feathered arrow exactly where Legolas had sent his.

Looking stunned Susan met Legolas's eyes in surprise, she wasn't the only one two boys and one girl also looked in Legolas's direction. Then Susan remembered the dwarf, "Drop him!" she shouted turning her bow towards the two men.

The dwarf in the boat panicked and made a muffled noise that sounded like a fightened "What, drop him?" Both men exchanged looks, then threw the dwarf overboard. Quick as a thought Peter dove into the water, and grabbed the dwarf.

Meanwhile Susan and Legolas dispatched the soldiers, while Edmund hurried to get their boat. The two groups met up, while Peter came back with the dwarf in tow. Lucy raced forward to cut his bonds, allowing the dwarf to remove the gag.

It didn't take long for the dwarf to recover, "Drop him?" he demanded of Susan, "That's the best you could come up with?" Susan looked affronted, "A simple thank you would suffice." She snapped. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help." He added

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" asked Lucy the dwarf looked at her, "They're Telmelrines it's what they do." Everyone looked at each other except for Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. "Telmelrines in Narnia?" asked Edmund.

"Yeah, where have you been for the last 300 years." The dwarf asked. "It's a bit of a long story." Muttered Lucy, that caught the dwarf's attention he looked closer at them, "You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" he asked

"High King Peter the Magnificent." Peter said and stuck his hand out pompously, "You probably should have left out the last bit." Susan said wrly amongst chuckles from everyone else. "Probably." The dwarf agreed.

"I forgot to ask who are you?" asked Susan turning her attention to Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. "I'm Aragorn, this is Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Gimli son of Gloin. We have come to help the Kings and Queens. "

Susan's attention was mostly on Legolas, "You don't look human." She whispered. Legolas nodded, "I am an elf." "An elf? But elves don't live in Narnia, where are you from?" "Another world, similar to Narnia but different all the same."

Susan nodded, it wasn't hard to believe that they came from another world just as the Pevensies came from a different one as well. "And your name is?" asked Edmund directing the question to the dwarf. "It's Trumpkin." He replied

"Well now that we're all acquainted, what do we do now?" asked Peter of the group.


	4. A swordfight and conversations

"The last time I saw Caspian was in the Shuttering Woods." Trumpkin said while looking at Gimli with interest. Peter digested this information while looking askance at Aragorn, Peter's face was grim. "Where did you say you were from?"

He directed the question to Aragorn, who recognized the hostility in Peter's voice as close to erupting. Susan noticed too and shot Peter a worried look, "We're from Middle-Earth, a different world then this one but similar as well."

Aragorn replied calmly while Peter got more agaitated, "How do we know you're not spies sent from the Telmelrines?" Peter demanded, Aragorn nodded "A good question, would the Telmelrines know about Aslan?"

He asked, Peter's face darkened "For all we know someone could have told you about Aslan! I challenge you to a fight!" Aragorn raised his eyebrows, while Susan and Lucy stared at Peter shocked. "Peter, you might want to-" Edmund began.

But Aragorn cut him off, "Very well, I accept the challenge but be warned I will not go easy on you." Peter nodded looking satisfied. While Legolas grabbed Aragorn's arm, "I do not like this, something tells me the boy will resent you if you win." He whispered in Elvish.

"He will have learned a hard lesson, but he will learn." Aragorn whispered back, then unsheathed his sword, Peter had unsheathed his word as well and looked all too eager to fight Aragorn. Aragorn sighed he almost felt bad for Peter almost, he raised his sword in a salute.

Then he attacked, he fought aggressively and never let Peter fully prepare for his assault. Peter only made a few strikes, within seconds he was on the ground blinking dazed up at Aragorn. Aragorn had his sword pricking Peter's neck, "Do you yield?" he asked Peter.

Peter glared at Aragorn, "Never." He spat at Aragorn, Edmund groaned "Don't be an idiot Peter, he won fair and square!"Aragorn didn't acknowledge that Edmund had spoken, "Do you yield?" he demanded. Peter sagged in defeat, though he was defiant "I yield." He said resentfully.

Susan and Lucy slowly relaxed, watching as Aragorn sheathed his sword then offered his hand to Peter to help him up. Peter glared at his hand as if it had done him a personal offense (which in a way it had) and got up on his own.

Susan bit her lip and watched as Peter grabbed his sword from where it fallen and sheathed it, Lucy on the other hand seeming to sense that the worst part was over, headed over to Gimli and smiled down at him.

"Hello, my name is Lucy I don't think we've been properly introduced." Lucy said smiling down at Gimli, who shuffled his feet and nodded awkwardly. Legolas looked over at him and smirked, it was rare to see Gimli act so uncertain so Legolas was going to enjoy it while he could.

Trumpkin started up a conversation with Edmund about sword fighting , while Peter left to go sulk by the water. Susan headed over to Aragorn, and smiled at him, "That was an excellent duel, I'm sorry for Peter's attitude he's always been a sore loser."

Aragorn looked over at her and nodded, then smiled "I was once the same way, it wasn't until I faced the orcs that roam Middle-Earth that I realized the danger of overconfidence." His eyes darkened, "Your brother will be met with a decision later on, and based on what he will choose he will decide the fate of hundreds of Narnian's."

Susan shuddered, "How do you know that?" She asked both in awe and disbelief, Aragorn gave her a sad smile, "Everyone has choices, it's what we decide to do that impacts our lives." Susan leaned back a little, "Now that is wisdom indeed." She whispered.

Peter was the one to break the conversations, "Well if we want to find Prince Caspian before the Telmelrines we'll have to act fast." Susan smiled noticing that Peter was still a little sore over losing his sword fight.

Lucy looked a little put out since she had finally gotten Gimli to speak with her, but after conferring with Trumpkin they decided the best way to find Prince Caspian was through Shattering Gorge.

**I know it's short, but please don't flame me! P.S. I AM HOLDING A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE ABOUT WHICH STORY I SHOULD UPDATE NEXT, PLEASE HELP ME OUT!  
**


	5. Stealing boats

**Ok so here's the breakdown so far I've had three votes for The Lion MiddleEartb and the Prince. Two for Pryde and Prejudice and one for When Wolverine met Chloe. I would still like more votes though or comments about which ones you prefer. Thanks you guys!**

Seeing as how there was only one boat Aragorn and Edmund decided to scout and see if a group of soldiers had been patrolling. To their luck and Peter's chagrin they found a boat that held two soldiers and dispatched them easily.

When they returned it was to find Peter had taken command of the group and had organized them into two smaller groups. Neither Gimli nor Legolas looked happy at this change of command, both Susan and Lucy looked rather nervous.

It was decided that there should be at least one good archer for each boat, and since Legolas, Susan, and Trumpkin were good archers. They were split up accordingly with Legolas and Trumpkin on Peter's boat and Susan on Aragorn's.

In Peter's boat there was Trumpkin, Legolas, and Lucy. In Aragorn's boat there was Susan, Gimli and Edmund. Susan sat in the back with her eyes scanning the forest around them, Edmund sat in the front with Gimli. And finally Aragorn sat in the middle, facing Susan while he rowed his eyes were on the ground studying the planks of the boat.

"I don't believe you know our names," Susan said apologetically, "My name is Susan Pevensie, that's my younger brother Edmund, and my little sister Lucy and Peter you already know." Aragorn smiled in greeting.

"It's an honor to finally be introduced, my queen." He said formally and with a slight head bow that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but him. Susan smiled a little blush on her cheeks, it had been awhile since Susan had been so formally spoken too.

Not that Susan minded at all, she inclined her head in return "For someone who pretends otherwise, you know a lot about court behavior." Susan whispered, watching his reaction with interest. Aragorn nodded, "Maybe I just have good connections, Legolas is a prince in his world and Gimli is a lord in his."

Susan nodded clearly not believing his story but not pushing him either. Her eyes swung over to Legolas, and rested there she wouldn't deny that she was fascinated with the elf . As if he could sense her thoughts, Legolas shifted to look over at her his eyes penetrated hers and he held her gaze for awhile before Susan realized what she was doing and looked around to see Aragorn smiling at her.

Susan almost said something biting but noticed nothing in Aragorn's posture that suggested that he wasn't mocking her. Her face if it was possible became even brighter red and Susan was sure that she could have cooked an egg on it.

She looked at the planks of the boat like Aragorn had done earlier and pretended to study them, feeling the blush fade but her mind kept replaying the scene. She looked up at Aragorn and swallowed nervously, Aragorn had turned his head to the side and deliberately wasn't looking at her.

Susan wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or relieved and settled for the latter. She straightened her shoulders and resolved not to look in Legolas's direction for the rest of the boat ride.

Lucy could tell Peter was still sore over losing his sword fight and as a result he was being rather rude. She knew that underneath it all Peter was just trying to adjust to returning to Narnia not as it's High King but as a King who had been nearly forgotten.

She glanced over at Trumpkin and smiled, now even though Trumpkin was a little gruff she could tell there was something good about him. And as for the helpers from the other world she knew she could trust them, even if Peter was still wary about them.

Her eyes looked up at the trees around them and she sighed wistfully, "The trees are so still." She murmured not quite aloud and yet Trumpkin heard her. "What do you expect from them, they're just trees." He said gruffly.

Lucy frowned, "They used to dance." She said earnestly, wanting Trumpkin to believe her and yet he scoffed in disbelief, "After you left, the Telmarines invaded and then we were left to defend for ourselves."

Lucy stared at him shocked, "What about Aslan?" she asked, Trumpkin snorted, "Aslan? He abandoned us when you did, if he even existed." He snapped, Lucy felt more than a little upset but she didn't say anything figuring it would be best to let sleeping dogs lie.

Peter on the hand spoke up, "We didn't mean to leave you know." Trumpkin sighed, "Doesn't matter now though, does it?" Lucy shuddered feeling the truth of his words, even if she didn't quite comprehend them.

She noticed Legolas shift restlessly and smiled at him, "So what's Middle-Earth like?" she asked desperate for a conversation change. Legolas smiled at her warmly, "It's quite different from Narnia, though in some aspects similar. Aragorn is destined to be a king in his world and yet we must destroy the foul creatures that roam our lands."

His face turned wistful, "Once Middle-Earth was a beautiful place just like Narnia, there are still some places that hold the beauty of Middle-Earth still. The ancient trees of Fangorn Forest used to walk, not unlike the trees here and some say they may walk again."

He looked at the deep blue water that surrounded them, and smiled "Narnia is a very young world, whereas Middle-Earth has been around for much longer. Imagine this world in decay, yet still holding on and you have Middle-Earth."

Peter looked dumbfounded, "You said Aragorn is destined to be a king in his world, but why hasn't he become king?" Legolas studied Peter for a moment, "Aragorn must first save his country from the orcs that beset his lands constantly." He noticed the confused looks on all their faces. "Orcs are an abomination, they are a mix of goblins and humans. Then there are the Uruk-Hai, they are Elf and orc combined to make a monstrosity."

His face was disgusted as he described them, "The elves and humans would have been tortured for years before they are turned into these creatures." Lucy shuddered in horror to think of all those poor people becoming monsters due to torture.

Legolas noticed her uneasy look, "But that's all I will tell you for now, Aragorn may tell you the rest later if you ask him." Peter looked thoughtful, and Lucy twisted to look over where Aragorn was seated and was surprised to see Susan talking to him.

Peter noticed where she was looking and his face darkened but he didn't say a word.

**Ok so there's that, I know it was kinda lame but I hate college it stresses me out! Next up Pryde and Prejudice!**


	6. A bear and other misfortunes

**I have pretty much got the ending all laid out but that's a problem seeing as how I'm not even remotely close to the end. Add to that I can't concentrate on any of my other stories without this one popping into my head and making me type like crazy! However due to college and work I won't be able to post chapters that often so I apologize! Also please remember to vote on my profile page about which story you would like me to update or send me a review or a comment telling me! Thank you!**

The afternoon was dragging on and Peter reluctantly decided to give in to Lucy's pleading for a pit stop. As a result they took the boat's into a pebbly beach and were in the midst of staking them when Lucy noticed a rather large black bear further down the water's edge.

Now you have to understand, Lucy was used to animals who were able to understand the human language. As a result these animals were normally quite interactive with humans, but what Lucy and her siblings didn't realize was that over the course of the years the talking animals had been so badly treated they eventually lost their ability to speak along with their rather genial manner.

Lucy hastened towards the black bear and raised a hand in greeting, "Hullo there!" she called out good-naturedly. This brought the attention of the rest of their group, Aragorn watched in horror as Lucy continued to make her way unafraid towards the black bear.

Trumpkin also saw the danger as the black bear raised it's head towards Lucy and growled dangerously . "Don't move your Majesty!" he shouted The rest of the Pevensies watched in surprise as Trumpkin reached back inside the boat for his bow and an arrow.

Legolas was already in the process of fitting two arrows to the string, and Susan rather reluctantly pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched her arrow. While the archers were doing this the bear started to charge Lucy, and Lucy still not that scared started to run.

Lucy tripped and fell and twisted around to look at the bear that was almost on top of her, "Stay away from her!" Susan shouted tightening her grip on the arrow. The bear ignored her and stood up on it's hind legs roaring down at Lucy, both Peter and Edmund shouted at Susan to shoot the bear.

Just when it looked like Lucy would be eaten whole, not one but three arrows shot into the bear's chest. Lucy twisted around to see that Susan was still holding the arrow to the string, Legolas and Trumpkin both lowered their respective bows.

"Why didn't it stop?" Susan asked out loud, her expression mollified. Trumpkin opened his mouth to reprimand her but stopped when he saw all of the Pevensie's faces. Instead he made his way towards the felled bear and nudged it with his bow while Peter bent down to pick up Lucy and helped her to her feet.

Noticing that the bear was still breathing, the dwarf took out a knife and slit it's throat. "If you get treated like an animal long enough that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." He added darkly while Lucy sobbed into Peter's shoulder.

After the incident with the bear, they decided to continue their journey to Shattering Gorge, via the River Rush. After reaching their destination, Peter once more took charge of the group and led them through a trail surrounded by circular boulders.

Halfway through Susan muttered, "I don't remember this place." Peter threw a self-confident look over his shoulder at Lucy and Susan who were walking next to each other. "That's the problem with girls, you can't carry a map in your heads."

Susan glared while Lucy said rather sarcastically, "That's because _our_ heads have so much in them." Aragorn smirked while Susan bent down and muttered in Lucy's ear, "Maybe we should have listened to the D.L.F in the first place."

Edmund who overheard asked, "D.L.F?" Lucy and Susan grinned at each other then Lucy spoke up, "Dear Little Friend." She said it loudly enough that Trumpkin and Gimli both heard. Trumpkin and Gimli shared exasperated looks, "Now that's not at all patronizing is it?" Trumpkin muttered.

Aragorn and Legolas grinned and laughed at Gimli's dumbfounded expression. Meanwhile up ahead Peter stopped and looked around himself confused, "I'm not lost." He whispered as he cast a glance around himself.

Trumpkin sighed irritated, "No you're just going the wrong way." Peter glared at him, "You said you last saw Caspian in the Shattering Woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush." Trumpkin rolled his eyes, "And unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing at these parts." He said.

Peter's expression was tight with anger, "That explains it then, you're mistaken." He snapped and with that he continued on his way. It wasn't long after that they saw a break through the boulders and made their way out into a forest.

Peter hastened when he heard the loud roar of running water that could only come from the River Rush. However he slowed down and stared in horror when he saw the major drop off that led all the way down to a tiny trickle of water.

Legolas and Aragorn shared a glance, while on the ride with Aslan he had told them that under no circumstances were they to tell the Pevensies that they had met him. He had also told them that if they were to see him that they wouldn't mention it to the Pevensies.

Meanwhile Susan proceeded to explain how water was the main cause for the newly formed cliff. Peter angrily told her to shut up and then looked over at Trumpkin, "Well I _wasn't_ lost." He snapped, Trumpkin just nodded and then said, "There's a crossing near Beruna, we can go there."

Susan sighed in relief, "I'd rather that then walking." Both of them turned and started to head off when Lucy shouted in earnest, "Look over there, don't you see him it's Aslan!" the second she saw him she whirled around to see the hopeful faces of Peter, Susan, and Edmund.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all saw Aslan and shared looks amongst themselves, however due to their promise they couldn't agree with Lucy. Peter, Susan and Edmund's faces fell when they didn't see Aslan, Peter sighed "I don't see him Lu." He whispered.

"I know it was Aslan! He wanted us to follow him!" Lucy argued, Peter looked back where Lucy had pointed earlier then said, "You know Lucy I'm sure there's a great number of lions in this wood just like that bear." Lucy glared at him, "I think I know Aslan when I see him."

Edmund spoke up, "You know the last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." At this Lucy smiled gratefully while Peter continued frowning, "Why wouldn't I have seen him?" he asked Lucy. At this Lucy thought for a moment, "Maybe you don't want to see him." Trumpkin spoke up, "Look I'm not going to risk my life because a little girl thought she saw Aslan." His voice was patronizing and piercing.

Peter nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry Lu, but we have to get to Caspian." Lucy sighed angrily watching Trumpkin, Peter and Susan head off. Her eyes turned to Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli who stood nearby and was surprised to see that they hadn't moved yet.

Aragorn smiled at her, "Never lose faith Lucy." He whispered before following Peter and the others. Gimli mumbled something unintelligible beneath his breath, and shuffled off. At this Legolas smiled, "Aragorn is right, no matter how hard it gets always keep your faith." Lucy watched in bemusement as he followed his companions, she turned to see Edmund giving her a wry smile. "C'mon Lu." He said and with that Lucy followed her brother out of the woods.

**Lame ending I know but at least I updated! Review please!**


	7. Finding their way forward

**All right here is another chapter, please forgive the long wait!**

When they reached the Ford at Beruna they were dismayed to find the Telmarines were in the process of building a bridge across. Susan was next to Peter and Aragorn and bent down to whisper to Peter, "Maybe we shouldn't have come this way after all."

Peter glowered but grudgingly had to admit that maybe he should have listened to Lucy. Aragorn bent down to whisper in Susan's ear, "Perhaps if we go back Lucy can show us where Aslan was." Susan almost jumped a mile when she heard his voice whisper in her ear.

Once she got her bearings and stopped blushing she nodded, she whispered the idea to Peter who then took charge of the group once more. As quietly as they had snuck in, they snuck back out and headed back to Shattering Gorge where everyone looked at Lucy expectantly.

"So where did you think you saw Aslan Lu?" asked Peter while Lucy stared at the place where she had seen Aslan with longing. "I didn't _think_ I saw Aslan I did see him." Lucy snapped while Trumpkin muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Yeah right."

Lucy sighed then started walking near the right hand side of the cliff, "He was right over-" but the last part was cut off because the cliff gave way and sent Lucy down with a scream. "LUCY!" Susan shouted in horror. Peter reached the edge first and was scared to find Lucy's bloody remains further down but to his relief Lucy was sitting on a grassy knoll that became a path that led down.

"here." Lucy finished when she looked up at her siblings and friends. Susan gave a shaky sigh in relief and leapt down to join her sister and check to make sure she was all right. In seconds the rest of the company joined her and then made their way down. Lucy led the group with Trumpkin and Gimli right behind her.

Peter and Aragorn were next, then Edmund with Susan and Legolas bringing up the rear. Peter who happened to be walking near Aragorn looked over at him with something near to awe and puzzlement. His thoughts reflecting back on the conversation that he had had with Lucy and Legolas earlier that morning.

"So you're supposed to be a king in your world?" he asked eventually, Aragorn looked surprised that Peter had asked but nodded, "So you've been talking with Legolas have you?" he asked sounding slightly resigned.

Peter saw no reason to lie and said, "He told me that you were destined to be a king in your world, but he didn't go into details. " Aragorn nodded and was silent for awhile, "My father was King Arathorn, his father Isilidur destroyed Sauron a being who had crafted an all powerful ring that can turn the thoughts of men. When he destroyed Sauron all that was left was the ring, instead of throwing it inside Mount Doom where it can only be destroyed he kept it for himself."

Aragorn drifted off into silence, Peter was listening to him enraptured by his tale and then asked a question, "You make it sound as if the ring still hasn't been destroyed. And what happened to your grandfather?" At this Aragorn grimaced, "The ring is now in the hands of a young hobbit-" at Peter's rather confused expression Aragorn explained.

"Hobbits are the size of dwarves but they have hairy feet and love food. But to continue, my grandfather was attacked by orcs on his way home the ring was lost with him. It was later found out that a creature by the name of Smeagol found the ring and kept it for years, over time the ring turned him into a loathsome creature by the name of Gollum. Gollum then met Bilbo Baggins who had discovered the ring in the cave they had a riddle game* but Gollum lost and Bilbo escaped with the ring. That ring was then passed down to Frodo Baggins the one who is now at Mordor to destroy it."

Finished with his narrative Aragorn studied Lucy and Gimli who had started talking together. Peter was trying to absorb the whole fascinating tale, "Is there a reason why you haven't claimed your throne yet?" he asked quietly.

For a long moment Peter thought that Aragorn might just ignore the question but then Aragorn spoke, "For the longest time I have denied my heritage, my mother raised me in the land of the elves until she was ready to tell me of my birthright. On her deathbed she told me all this and then added "Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim, roughly translated it means I gave Hope to the Dunedain, I have kept no hope for myself. The elves gave me the name Estel which means Hope, after that I continued my services for the Dunedain and when the time was right I went to the Shire to meet Frodo. When Gondor needs their king I will be there, but as of right now they are led by a steward who has done well."

Peter frowned, "In order for a country to thrive they need a good leader, a king not a steward." And with that he left leaving Aragorn to his thoughts.

**Blah! That sucked! I'm sorry if I got anything wrong with Aragorn's history but please review! BTW thank you Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat for pointing out a flaw in Aragorn's history!**


	8. Late night talks and Peter picks a fight

**Man I'm on a roll with this story! LOL anyway please enjoy! Also I've had many people tell me different things about Aragorn's history so I'll leave it up to you to figure that out. And I would change some things in various chapters but I get lazy so I'm sorry if it bothers you.**

That night they made camp in a grove surrounded by trees, for supplies they ate some berries that Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund claimed weren't poisonous. Along with the berries Susan produced three apples that she had picked from an apple tree at Cair Paraval.

They divided the apples among themselves and even though it wasn't much food both Edmund and Gimli fell asleep almost immediately. After that Peter asked who wanted first watch, too which Susan and Lucy both volunteered much to Peter's surprise.

Aragorn and Peter claimed the early morning watch while Legolas and Trumpkin took up the late night watch. While everyone slowly went to bed both Susan and Lucy lay near each other and looked up at the sky.

"Lucy are you awake?." Susan hissed, causing Lucy to slowly face her sister, "Hmm?" Lucy asked, Susan faced her with a perturbed frown. "Do you really think Aslan's back?" Susan asked quietly, Lucy brightened up "You mean you believe me? She asked excitedly.

Susan hesitated, "Well you did get us across the gorge." She admitted grudgingly. Lucy frowned not sure how to take that. Susan continued on, "Why do you think I never saw Aslan?" she asked.

Lucy sighed "I don't know, maybe you didn't want to see him." She replied, too which Susan took in silence. "Maybe, I was finally just getting used to the idea of living in England but now..." Susan said feeling like crying but somehow holding it in.

Meanwhile also listening in to the conversation were Trumpkin, Legolas and Aragorn. Though they remained silent they filed the conversation away and slowly went back to bed. When it was Trumpkin and Legolas's turn, Susan woke up Trumpkin and turned to see Legolas watching her quietly, she slowly went back to her area and tried to pretend that nothing had happened.

Her eyes went to Lucy who was sleeping peacefully and for a moment Susan envied her sleep before she too went to bed. When morning came, she was aware of Lucy trying to wake her up and she muttered sleepily, "Certainly Lu whatever you like." Before she drifted back off to sleep.

Peter and Aragorn were both dozing in place but Peter jerked awake and was able to see Lucy's cloak whisper out of sight. Instantly alert, Peter awoke Aragorn and the two of them followed Lucy who seemed unaware of them and was making her way towards a minotaur who seemed to be on patrol.

Peter seeing the danger rushed forward and made it towards his sister clapping a hand over her mouth and using the other to direct her out of the minotaur's line of sight. Lucy struggled but stopped when she saw the minotaur, her eyes darted to meet Peter's who let her go and gestured to Aragorn to keep her safe while he silently withdrew his sword.

Aragorn shook his head, trying to dissuade him but Peter was already on the move however as soon as he rose his sword another rose to deflect it. Peter whirled around to face the newcomer and was rewarded with a punch to the face. Anger quickly smoldered to the surface and before he could rationalize his actions he fought back.

The newcomer was a Telmarine and was about twenty years old, the two were evenly matched and it wasn't until Peter swung his sword wildly at the Telmarine and as a result got it stuck in the tree trunk that Lucy intervened. "NO STOP!" She shouted and darted from her hiding place with Aragorn hot on her heels.

Her cry had brought the attention of other creatures that included centaurs, dwarves, fauns and minotaur's. Aragorn's eyes widened as saw the motley assortment of creatures that Middle-Earth had never seen. Peter looked confused as did Lucy and the two shot each other wide glances,"Prince Caspian?" asked Peter in shock. Caspian frowned and said in a thick Spanish accent, ""Yes? and who are you?" the words were no sooner out his mouth thn"PETER!" Another shout came from behind Lucy and Aragorn and they turned to see Susan with the rest of their group scramble forward.

The Telmarine eyed the sword that he slowly pulled out and his eyes widened in recognition, "High King Peter?" he asked disbelievingly to which Peter assumed a regal expression, "I believe you call it." Peter said looking him in the eye.

Prince Caspian looked disdainful, ""Well, yes but I'd thought you'd be older." He said bluntly. Peter's face darkened and it was clear that he hated that reminder. "Well, if you'd like we'll come back in a few years." He said loftily and made as though to walk away.

"No! It's all right, it's just you're not what I expected." As he said this, he cast his eyes around the group until they landed on Susan. Susan shifted uncomfortably under his probing gaze and Legolas who was next to her tensed considerably.

"Neither are you." Edmund said eyeing the pronounced tension between Susan and Caspian and also eyeing the dwarves and minotaurs with a raised eyebrow. A new voice piped up that belonged to a badger, "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes."

At his words Trumpkin sheathed his dagger, "We've anxiously awaited your return my liege." This came from a mouse that had a little sword strapped around it's waist and wore a little circlet that had a red feather topping it.

"Our hearts and swords at your service." The mouse continued, while Legolas shot Aragorn a disbelieving look. "Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy whispered to Susan, the mouse picked up on the word "cute" faster than a blink of an eye. "Who said that!" he cried, whilst brandishing his sword in the girl's direction.

"Oh sorry." Lucy muttered backing away from Susan as though she had a disease. "Oh, uh your majesty," the mouse bowed and then continued "with the greatest respect, I do believe that courageous, courteous, or chiverlous might better fit a knight of Narnia."

Peter smiled, ""Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." He said, the little barb didn't go unnoticed by Caspian who swallowed hard and glared. The mouse continued on, "Yes indeed, and I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army sire."

Peter nodded, "Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get." He directed this last to Caspian, who clearly hadn't forgiven him for the fighting barb, "Well then I suppose you'll be wanting yours back?" Caspian snapped.

Peter glowered and with an ungrateful air snatched his sword back from Prince Caspian, Susan winced and Aragorn sighed. Clearly Peter still needed to work on the leadership thing.

**What did you think? **


	9. Aslan's How

**Here we go! My laptop had a lot of viruses that had to be removed so I'm sorry it took so long!**

They made a trek through the rest of the day and wound up in a vast clearing that had a huge weathertop structure presiding over it. During their trek, Peter had snubbed Caspian three times and Lucy had yet again struck up a conversation with Gimli.

"So what's your home like?" she asked while plucking the petals off a flower that she had found. Gimli stroked his beard in thought, "Well, we dwarves are fond of underground caverns one such place is known as Khazad-dum." His face fell however as he spoke of it. "Is something wrong Gimli?" asked Lucy dropping the now stripped flower.

"Khazad-dum has been overtaken by goblins." Gimli growled his hand gripped his axe rather tightly. Lucy noticed his anger and hastily changed the subject, Susan and Aragorn who both were walking behind Lucy and Gimli exchanged glances full of mirth.

"So how did Kazad-dum get taken over?" asked Susan in a undertone, Aragorn's eyebrows furrowed as he considered her question. "It had already been taken over by the time we reached it, from what we were able to deduce the goblins had been residing there for awhile."

Susan nodded thoughtfully, her eyes studied her brother Edmund who was talking to Trumpkin, who besides Lucy had been able to get along with the dwarf. "What's Middle-Earth like?" she asked, having not heard Legolas explain it to Lucy and Peter earlier.

"It's very different from your world, it's much more war torn and at the same time holds its own beauty. However the creatures that reside in your world such as the fauns and the minotaur's do not have a place in Middle-Earth." Aragorn said quietly.

Susan bit her lip and studied her surroundings, picturing them as Aragorn had described Middle-Earth coming up with a sad bleak image. "What about the elves and the dwarves? Certainly there are some tales of the unknown in your world?"

Aragron cast her a sideways glance, "According to Legolas there was the legend of Aslan in our world, it had just been forgotten. If so that must mean that perhaps there are other stories that have been looked over." Susan looked thoughtful, "You were sent by Aslan, weren't you?" she asked, there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

Aragorn stopped and looked at her, "I know it is hard to believe in some things Susan, but trust me when I say this there is always hope." Susan bit her lip, You make it sound easy, when it feels like standing at the top of a high mountain and you jump hoping that you will either spread wings or be saved. That's what I've felt constantly and I don't know for certain if anything I've done is worth saving."

Aragorn gave her a piercing look, "Susan, when it comes down to it, it's up to you to decide what to do, wether to believe or not." Susan tried a desperate smile but failed, she overheard Trumpkin's voice "We've reached it." Susan and Aragorn both followed the other's through a break in the trees.

Up ahead of them was a vast weathertop structure that looked both sad and oddly squashed as if a child had shaped it. "Here it is Aslan's How." This came from the badger who was near Trumpkin and Nekerbrik. Peter nodded and Susan bit back a smirk noticing his rather down expression as if he had been hoping for a huge palace.

They continued their trek down to a place that had four pillars surrounding a square that had been long overgrown with weeds. Ahead of them were two lines of centaurs who were guarding the entrance that oddly led down instead of up, they unsheathed their swords in a neat movement.

As if being pulled by a string, the Pevensie siblings stepped forward together and made their way forward. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli hung back and followed Prince Caspian down through the mouth of the structure.

The sounds of a forge could be heard and when they came out of the tunnel, the first thing they saw was a slip shoddy beginning of a forge. "I know, it's probably not what you're used too but it will do." This came from Prince Caspian who was watching Peter's face nervously.

Peter just nodded, Susan and Lucy who had gone ahead, suddenly came back. Susan was looking slightly shell shocked, "Peter, you may want to see this." She said shooting Aragorn a glance. Aragorn looked over at Legolas, and Gimli before following the other's.

Susan was still looking shocked, and she led them through another tunnel before finally stopping and pointing towards the cave like walls. "It's us." She whispered. Aragorn's eyes took in the little drawings that had been scratched into the wall.

The drawings were tiny and hard to make out, but he was able to discern the detail the artist had rendered on the wall. Not that far apart from the drawings of the Pevensie's coronation, was a depiction of a faun wearing a red scarf and carrying a bundle, next to him was a drawing of some sort of post.

"What is this place?" asked Lucy quietly, also studying the drawing of the faun with an unreadable expression. "You really don't know?' asked Prince Caspian sounding amazed. The blank faces he received was his answer.

Prince Caspian proceeded to lead them until they came to a wider opening that was pitch black, using his torch Prince Caspian ignited a pool of oil that raced down until it had encircled the room with light.

With light now flickering along the wall, the group was able to make out a massive stone table that had been cracked through the middle and dipped in the center. Aragorn caught a glimpse of Susan's face and saw pain there and shock.

He registered that on all their faces, except for Peter's which looked defiant and angry. He followed Peter's gaze to a carving of Aslan that had been placed behind the stone table. The likeness was astonishing, and he noticed that Lucy looked slightly hopeful.

Peter's voice broke through the silence, "It's up to us now." Susan looked pained and Edmund frowned at Peter's s exclamation. Lucy placed her hand on the stone table, and looked at the carving of Aslan.

**Blah, I'm sorry for taking forever to update, and I don't really have much of an excuse other then the fact that I had a virus on my laptop that had to be removed. So I apologize again and please review! :D**


	10. Susan and Aragorn talk

**Here we go, again I'm sorry for the delay I have no real excuse other then major brain freeze and fusteration. Add to that I'm writing a different story, that is taking up a lot of my time I'll try and add more updates to this story for you guys! Again I am so sorry! :D**

Susan stayed in the room that the rest of the group had vacated after Peter's exclamation. Her eyes took in the carving of Aslan, just being here reminded her of the moment when Aslan had returned from the dead.

She sank to her knees and withdrew her bow and ran her hands over it, she sighed as she wondered about her ivory horn that was carved in Aslan's likeness. Out of all the gifts she had received from Father Christmas, she treasured the horn the most.

For while the bow had an unlimited supply of arrows and while she used it she never missed a target, her horn could summon aid. She had no doubt that whoever had used the horn had also summoned Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to Narnia.

The knowledge gave her hope that Aslan still was there for his people, she only wished that Peter would stop being so pigheaded. She replaced the bow and was about to stand up, when there was a soft cough behind her. She whirled around and saw Aragorn standing there, for a long moment neither said a word until Aragorn made his way to the carving of Aslan.

"Your brother seems to have made up his mind as to who was the true ruler of Narnia." He said thoughtfully. Susan snorted, if it had been anyone else making this observation she would have defended Peter. "Peter had a hard time adjusting back to life in England, we grew up in a different world from Narnia." She added at Aragorn's surprised look, she approached the stone table almost timidly. "When we first heard of Narnia, it was from Lucy at first we didn't believe her until we had no choice but to go through the wardrobe. The wardrobe was a portal to Narnia, but only if you were considered worthy otherwise it would be just what it appeared to be." She smiled at the memory, "It was surreal being in a land that had creatures that England didn't have. We had no idea what we were walking into, before we knew it we were told that there had been a prophecy that foretold our coming. That was when we found out about the White Witch, she had cast a spell that kept Narnia in winter all the time. She acted as a queen of Narnia, but it couldn't be farther from the truth she convinced Edmund that she could make him a prince if he brought us to her. So when Edmund went back to her palace we had no choice but to go to Aslan and seek help. On our journey, we met up with Father Christmas who gave us gifts to help us Peter received Rhindon his own sword and a shield. Lucy received a vial of healing cordial made from the juice of fireberries from the mountains of the sun and a dagger." She smiled and touched her fletched arrows, "I received this bow and a quiver full of arrows, I was told that the arrows would never run out, nor would I ever miss a shot if I trusted in it. I also got an ivory horn made in the shape of a lion roaring, if I used it in dire need I could summon aid."

Her eyes met Aragorn's sadly, "When we reached Aslan's camp, we discovered that Edmund would be rescued later. So we learned how to use the items we were given so we could help Aslan in the battle. Soon after Edmund was returned to us, but at a dire price he was to be sacrificed at the stone table for betraying us. You see, the White Witch was determined not to have the prophecy come true, so she used an old law that all traitors belonged to her and that she had the right to kill them. Aslan traded his life for Edmund's, Lucy and I were there when he was killed, we thought he was dead so we sent word to Peter that Aslan was dead. From what we found out later, Peter led the Narnian's into battle that very morning. Lucy and I were there when Aslan came back and we went to The White Witch's castle to save Narnian's that had been imprisoned there. When we reached Peter, he was facing the White Witch and would have been struck down if Aslan hadn't reached him first. After that we found Edmund and he was dying, he had been stabbed by the White Witch. Lucy was able to save his life with her cordial and saved others with it. After that we were crowned at Cair Paravel, and we were given different parts of Narnia to rule. Peter was known as the Magnificent and became Emperor over the Lone Islands and Lord over Cair Paravel. Edmund was known as the Just and was a Duke over Lantern Waste and Count over Western March. Lucy was known as the Valiant and co-ruled with the rest of us. As for me, I was known as the Gentle, and I also co-ruled alongside my siblings." Her narrative finished, Susan looked away from Aragorn's honey brown eyes.

Aragorn studied the stone table and ran a hand over the rough hewn stone, "How did the stone table crack?" he asked. There was a silence and Susan came to stand next to Aragorn, "When Aslan was sacrificed, he went in a traitor's stead in so doing he awakened an ancient power. Anyone who dies on the stone table in a traitor's stead and has committed no treachery the table would crack and death can turn backwards."

Aragorn turned to look down at Susan, he felt an odd jolt as he stared at her and involuntarily reached for the Evenstar around his neck. Susan didn't see his reaction and turned to leave, but Aragorn reached for her hand. "How long did you stay in Narnia?" he asked in a husky whisper, Susan stiffened at his touch. "I was in my thirties, after we were sent back to England, we de-aged when we returned." She murmured, Aragorn's grip tightened before he abruptly released her.

She wondered at Aragorn's behavior but didn't say anything, she shot him a strained smile before she left. As soon as Susan had left, Aragorn studied his hand that he had touched Susan's with he had felt something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him wonder about things he had dreamed about.

**No Aragorn is not a perv, let's just say he has premonitions about possible future's. With that said I hope you don't mind that this is a filler chapter, however Aragorn and the remaining members of the Fellowship deserved to know about prior history. I promise to give you a better chapter within the next 3-5 days, anyway please review! :D**


	11. The Meeting and Decisions

**Here we go! BTW I think I've already addressed this, everyone has different opinions on Aragorn's history, so I'm leaving it as is.**

Susan ran into Peter on her way out, he looked excited, "Su, the watchmen caught sight of some of Miraz's men." He said breathlessly, Susan frowned at his all too eager expression and watched him head back towards the room with the stone table.

Susan hesitated before rolling her eyes and following him back, she glanced behind her and saw Edmund walking next to Lucy. Behind them came the rest of the Narnian refuges and Legolas and Gimli. She bit her bottom lip and hastened to stand next to Aragorn who looked a little surprised at how fast the room filled up.

Caspian came to stand next to her, after shooting Aragorn an odd look Susan could feel her cheeks start to burn a little bit. She was hyper-aware of how both men scrutinized one other and looked up to catch Edmund's eye. He was snickering and shaking his head, Susan glared at him though her heart was starting do flip flops every time Aragorn looked her way.

She still wondered at Aragorn's rather odd behavior earlier but decided not to bring it up, what with Caspian standing next to her. Peter waited until everyone was inside, before he started talking "It's only a matter of time, Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." At his words Susan felt a thrill of foreboding and exchanged a worried look with Aragorn.

"What do you propose, we do your Majesty?" asked Reepicheep, both Prince Caspian and Peter started talking at the same time. "We need to prepare for war." Was Peter's exclamation and Caspian's was, "We need to get ready to-" Both Caspian and Peter studied each other, Susan hated how her brother shot Caspian a vastly superior look before continuing, "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." He said after Caspian lowered his gaze.

Aragorn spoke up, "My liege, while you would have the element of surprise your numbers are still thin. If we are going to attack them, you may lose forces that could be better used here." He said in a commanding tone that caught everyone's attention.

Susan caught a glimpse of her brother's expression and inwardly groaned, while he looked like he was contemplating what Aragorn said he looked angry. "It's crazy, no one's ever taken that castle!" Caspian added. If Caspian hadn't spoken, they might have gotten Peter to give in but Peter was still seething with righteous indignation.

"There's always a first time." Peter said, spreading his arms and Susan decided to speak up "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." She said. She winced as Peter glared at her but met his gaze with one of her own.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here but this isn't a fortress it's a tomb." Peter said while addressing Caspian. "Yes, and if the Telmerine's are smart they could just wait and starve us out." Edmund pointed out.

"We could collect nuts." Said a little squirrel that was sitting next to Reepicheep. If Reepicheep could, he would have rolled his eyes "Yes! And throw them at the Telmerines! Shut up! ." Reepicheep said scathingly to the squirrel. "I think you know where I stand sire." He added to Peter.

Susan glared at Reepicheep, "While we can't collect nuts, the squirrel does have a point. Though I doubt we'll be able to find any supplies now, it was a good suggestion." She added, smiling at the squirrel.

Peter turned to look at Glenstorm the centaur, Susan sighed as she recognized the look on her brother's face. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he asked. She winced as Glenstorm's face fell. "Or die trying my liege." He finally said in a solemn voice.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said quietly from her perch on top of the stone table. Susan was inwardly relieved that Lucy had spoken up, "Sorry?" asked Peter in a not so nice tone. Lucy met Peter's gaze head on, "You make it sound like there's only two options, dying here or dying there." She said and Susan's eyes widened as she realized what Lucy was getting at.

"I'm sure you weren't listening Lu." Peter said in a patronizing tone and turned away from her. "No you're not listening! Or have you forgotten who _really_ defeated the White Witch Peter?" Lucy asked.

Peter's face turned ugly, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." With those words, he turned and left the room. Susan approached Lucy who looked downcast, "At least you tried Lu." She whispered.

One by one, everyone else slowly filed out until only Aragorn, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Trumpkin, Gimli and Legolas were left. "Why is Peter being so stubborn?" asked Lucy, it was a question that none of them quite knew how to answer.

"I think he's afraid." Edmund finally said and everyone looked at him. Susan nodded, "I think you're right Ed he's had a hard time adjusting to the fact that he probably won't be king any longer." She said. Lucy raised her eyebrows, "But didn't Aslan say 'Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen'?"

Susan nodded but Aragorn spoke up, "I think what Her Majesty is trying to say Milady, is that Prince Caspian will be the new ruler of Narnia and thus Peter won't be needed after he has helped Caspian win the throne." He said, whilst addressing Lucy.

Susan grimaced at Aragron's usage of her former title, "Peter has never liked being considered being second. That's why he's been so insufferable ever since we've arrived, he's trying to prove to everyone that he's most suitable to being king."She said, there was a dead silence in the room as everyone absorbed what she said.

"And he thinks that by being a..a..jerk is going to help change things?" Edmund asked in a stupiefied tone. Susan sighed, "If he thinks that's he's right then yes." Gimli scoffed and shook his head. "Could you try talking to him?" Legolas asked Susan, Susan bit her lip as everyone twisted to look at her. "Peter doesn't like it whenever I try to be logical." She muttered.

"Well you do have your moments Su." Ed said smirking, Susan threw him a glare, "I'll try, I'm not promising anything though." She relented finally after a few moments of tense silence. "Thank you Su." Edmund said with a small smile in her direction, Susan nodded and headed off doubly aware of their eyes on her back.

**Sorry for the extended wait! I hope you liked it, please review! :D**


End file.
